


Tiny Sides Headcanons

by TSTrashCaptain



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, tiny sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSTrashCaptain/pseuds/TSTrashCaptain
Summary: These are the thoughts, which were apparently quite popular, regarding the Sides as children. Apologies for all the bullet points, but they were just headcanons, and I never wrote them out as a full story.





	Tiny Sides Headcanons

**TINY LOGAN:**

We’ve all seen the fics and art where Virgil gets turned into a kid, and they’re all freaking adorable, but let me drop this scenario on you all:

\- It is definitely Roman’s Fault, somehow.

\- He discovers Tiny Logan, who barely speaks a word to him, just folding his arms and glaring. When his adorable toddler walk causes him to stumble, Roman scoops him up in his arms to carry him home so they can fix this.

\- Logan’s glare intensifies, but that glare on a child’s face is endearing rather than intimidating.

\- As soon as he sees Patton, Logan is squirming to get down and runs to him, clinging to Patton’s leg. “Want Pat-pat!”

\- Patton is beside himself. On the one hand, OMG HE’S SO SMALL AND CUTE *wheeze* but on the other hand ROMAN WHAT DID YOU DO BRING MY LOGAN BACK RIGHT NOW!!!

\- Virgil is never going to let anyone live this down. He is cackling. Roman regrets every life decision that brought him to this point. Then Virgil gets serious and points out that they really need Logic to be an adult so Thomas isn’t negatively impacted.

\- Logan only wants Patton or Virgil to hold him. “Don’t twust Pwincey!”. Patton gently reminds him that it’s not ALL Roman’s fault and he is trying to fix it. Roman finally is allowed to hold Tiny Logan, who still uses big words and sasses him.

\- Tiny Logan being filled with curiosity and wonder.

-Tiny Logan asking a million questions.

-Tiny Logan coloring pictures of outer space and babbling in child speak about it.

-Thomas starts getting this childlike curiosity and wonder whenever he learns something new, but everything else is a bit chaotic. Virgil tries to help, but organization is not his thing.

-Tiny Logan making Patton a flower crown out of dandelions “because you wike fwowers”.

-Tiny Logan hesitantly asking Roman why he hates him during bedtime story time, which leads to a whole shift in how Roman sees him.

-Tiny Logan helping Virgil, holding his hand and trusting him completely. Virgil’s heart cannot even take it.

\- Tiny Logan asking Patton or Virgil to marry him someday, and the other freaking dying.

-When it’s all over, and Logan’s back to normal, he acts like he’s can’t recall his time as a child, but then he does a thing (maybe another flower crown for Patton, or a piece of poetry for Virgil) and yeah, he remembers.

**TINY ROMAN:**

\- Roman really needs to leave that DragonWitch alone because it always gets him into trouble, and this time he’s really not sure how to fix it.

\- He makes his way back home, but it takes so much longer when your legs are tiny. He may have fallen down once…okay twice, but nobody has to know that!!!!

\- By the time he crawls back to the commons, he’s just exhausted. He’s a bit dirty, too, and normally he would detest that but right now he’s too tired to care.

\- He’s just small and overwhelmed (and scared, but he’ll never admit that because Princes are brave) and can’t stop the tears from coming.

\- Virgil hears what definitely sounds like a child crying, and it’s coming from Princey’s room. Normally, he’d keep walking, but something is pushing him to knock and slowly open the door.

\- “Princey…?” The sight of a tiny Roman in a slightly muddy outfit, with twigs in his hair and tears on his face stops him cold. When those tiny arms reach for him with grabby hands, his heart melts.

\- Virgil calms him down, holding him close and assuring him that they will find a solution. Virgil never knew that reassurance was a thing he could provide, but Princey was small, clinging to him like a lifeline, and looking at him like he hung the stars in the sky, so it’s a day for firsts.

\- Patton, as usual, loses it when he sees Tiny Roman. HE’S JUST SO FREAKING ADORABLE!!!! Look at that tiny outfit!!!

-Logan would very much like to be excluded from this nonsense, which he had no part of, but when Tiny Roman turned those big eyes on him and asked him to “Fick it!” with a trembling lower lip, he folds like a house of cards.

\- Tiny Roman files this information away for future use: being extra cute gets him what he wants.

\- Thomas is surprised, to say the least. Roman seems to be thriving on the constant attention, now that he’s safe with the others, and he’s still quite creative just….a lot of his ideas are a bit… juvenile. Thankfully between his other Sides they can usually work together to improve the ideas Tiny Roman has been providing.

\- All of the others watch him like a hawk, because Tiny Roman has no fear. It becomes normal to hear “Catch me, weeeee!” and turn to get an armful of Roman who just jumped from the top of a cabinet and OH MY GOD DON’T DO THAT YOU COULD GET HURT!!!!

\- Apparently, Virgil’s protective instincts go into overdrive where Tiny Roman is concerned. There may have been an incident involving bubble wrap that everyone would simultaneously rather forget, and also tease him for until the end of time.

\- When Logan finally finds a solution, and Roman is back to his usual self, he acts as flamboyant and confident as ever, and if maybe Virgil misses the way a tiny person climbed into his lap and hugged him like he meant everything, well…. nobody needed to know.

BONUS: Roman creates a beautiful, heartfelt gift for Virgil to thank him “for being his Knight when it was most direly needed”.

**TINY PATTON:**

\- When Logan felt a tug on his pantleg, he closed his eyes and prayed to every god he never believed in to be wrong. Then he looked down into a pair of big, brown eyes behind glasses much too large for his face. Welp, if he needed further proof that gods are fictional, here’s Exhibit A.

\- “WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THIS TIME, ROMAN?!” Logan’s irritated shout brought the other two sides to the kitchen, where a very Tiny Patton was sitting on the counter, swinging his legs and giggling.

\- “WHY does everyone always blame ME for these things?!” Virgil rolled his eyes at Princey’s affronted response.

“Because it has literally been your fault the last two times this happened, Sir Sing A Lot.”

-“….Touché, point well made Sir Surlypants.”

“When did I become a Sir???”

\- If he weren’t entirely certain that screaming in rage would frighten Patton, Logan would have done it twice by now.

\- They all thought Tiny Patton would be the easiest to handle. THEY THOUGHT WRONG.

\- Tiny Patton is the embodiment of emotions, and without his maturity to help control him, he is…. volatile.

\- Logan swiftly memorizes all of Tiny Patton’s preferences: which stuffie is his favorite, which pajamas ward off monsters, which sippy cup is correct and which juice is best (never making THOSE mistakes again).

\- He blames Roman entirely for Patton suddenly referring to him as “Momma” instead of the much more preferable “Lo Lo”.

\- It was actually Virgil who taught him that. He smirks every single time Tiny Patton says it.

\- Patton adores Virgil, and if you thought he was protective of Tiny Roman, hoooo boy! There are new and fascinating depths to Virgil’s Protective Instinct™ and he doesn’t necessarily want to deal with why that is.

-Tiny Patton is a cuddle bug. He constantly asks to be carried, crawls into beds and laps and makes himself comfortable. Whether you’re frantically searching for a cure or not, as Logan found out. He is also an expert in why removing Tiny Patton from his perch is inadvisable.

\- Logan sighed as Patton’s chubby hands lightly traced his face. Tiny Patton had an adorable, dreamy smile on his own face, but he was quiet and happy, so Logan wasn’t complaining. “Momma Lo Lo so pitty!”

\- Logan’s eyes widened comically and he stared at the smaller counterpart. “I beg your pardon??? Are you calling me… pretty???”

\- Tiny Patton’s enthusiastic nod was NOT adorable. “Momma Lo Lo so pitty! Love my Momma!”

\- The warmth spreading over his cheeks was absolutely NOT a blush, Logic does not blush, STOP SNICKERING VIRGIL IT’S NOT FUNNY!

\- Thomas groaned out loud when they popped up to tell him. “NOT AGAIN!!! Roman, why???”

“IT WASN’T MY FAULT!!!!”

“You keep telling yourself that, Princey.”

*Outraged Princey Noises*

\- Tiny Patton tries his best to help Thomas, but he’s just not the best at it. Thomas finds himself responding in overly emotional ways, wanting to stomp his feet and pout when he doesn’t get his way, wanting to sob at every sad thing, wanting to giggle when he was happy. It was frustrating, but he understood, and he didn’t blame Patton.

\- It’s really late, or early, depending on your perspective. Logan’s hair is mussed from constantly carding his fingers through it in frustration. Virgil is on the bed, skimming through his own stack of books, and Roman created a chair in the corner to lend a hand. Tiny Patton is curled up with his head on Virgil’s chest, one thumb firmly in his mouth, his favorite stuffie under his arm.

\- They’ve been trying to reverse this for weeks, but so far nothing has worked. If it were magic, a spell from Roman’s kingdom, fixing Patton would be easy. They’ve been here before, after all. But it’s not, and with every passing day Logan can feel the knot in his stomach tighten.

\- An aborted sob is forced out through perfectly clenched teeth, and Logan can feel hot, frustrated tears prickling behind his eyes.

\- Virgil’s head snaps up, surprised to see the Logical side’s shoulders hunched, one hand over his mouth. Roman immediately drops what he’s doing and puts a tentative hand on Logan’s shoulder.

\- “I’m failing. I’m failing Thomas, Patton, all of us. This isn’t WORKING and we NEED him!” The words rush out of him, each one bitter on his tongue. Tears blur his glasses, and he takes them off, tossing them on his desk.

“What if I can’t fix this? What if he’s like this forever?!”

\- Virgil gently moves Tiny Patton and brings a trembling Logan in for a hug. Roman wraps his arms around both of them. It’s the fear they’ve all had, the unspoken worst case scenario that nobody wanted to acknowledge. The thought of never seeing Patton as an adult again was painful to all of them. Tiny Patton was adorable, but….

\- “We’ll find a way to get Dad back, Lo.”

“Indeed! If anyone can solve this puzzle, it’s you.”

\- There was a beat of silence, and then a loud ripping sound. Three heads whipped towards the bed to see Patton, adult again and clutching the blanket on Logan’s bed to cover his ripped tiny pajamas. His eyes blinked owlishly for a second before a familiar smile crossed his face.

\- “Well, wasn’t this a SEAMLESS transition!”

\- Logan couldn’t help it. As relief and joy swamped him in equal measures, he threw his head back and laughed….at a Dad Joke.

**TINY VIRGIL:**

\- After the incidents with the other three, to say Virgil was living up to his title would be a vast understatement.

\- Seeing the others as kids had been cute and all (Dad’s four week stint as a kid had been worrying towards the end) but it was NOT a thing he wanted for himself.

\- He refused any and all Roman Adventure Invitations, even if he really did enjoy playing the snarky villain with Princey from time to time.

\- They still had no idea what had caused Dad’s bout of littleness, and frankly Virgil found that far more worrying. How do you protect yourself from something if you don’t know anything about it???

\- So, when he woke up and realized his hoodie was way bigger than it should be, he did not handle it well.

\- The terrified screams brought Patton bursting into the room, and he stopped short at seeing Tiny Virgil crying and screaming on the bed, his tiny hands buried in his hair, knees pulled up to his chest.

\- Virgil slowly became aware of strong arms holding him, a familiar scent, that particular shade of blue that always signaled safety and home to him.

\- “It’s going to be okay, Virge. Breathe. In for four, hold for seven, out for eight. That’s good, sweetheart, you’re doing amazing!” Patton’s soothing voice spoke softly to him. He slowly started to calm. A hand carded through his hair, and he let out a small whimper before burrowing deeper into Patton’s arms.

\- Patton kept up the soothing litany of words, but inside? Screaming. His sweet, emo child was cuddling him, and look at how adorable the giant hoodie was??? It was enveloping Tiny Virgil and LOOK AT THE SWEATER PAWS!!!!

\- Patton scoops him up and brings him to the commons, and Roman immediately jumps to his feet with a loud “I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT THIS TIME!!!!”

\- “We know, Roman.” Logan rolled his eyes, slowly closing the book he’d been reading and putting it aside.

\- Tiny Virgil squirmed until Patton put him down, then toddled over to Logan. The evil smirk that crossed his face should really have been the logical side’s first clue what he was about to say.

\- “Hi, Momma.”

\- “NOT AGAIN!!!” Logan groaned before heaving a long suffering sigh and picking up the now beaming Virgil to sit on his lap.

\- Tiny Virgil has retained more of his adult mind than the others, and he’s not sure why. On the one hand, it helps lessen the panic knowing that he can still keep Thomas safe. On the other hand, every time the others are kind to him, cuddle him, do things for him, he feels this very sharp pain in his heart because he just knows they will never like him this much as an adult.

\- That doesn’t mean he’s above using this situation to his advantage, however. He’s always wanted to be hugged, to be cuddled, just to have some friendly physical contact in his life. The others never did anything like that in the past, but being little gives him the perfect opportunity to indulge, and nobody has to know.

\- Tiny Virge is always making grabby hands, asking for “up” and “snuggles”, and Patton IS SO HERE FOR THIS, YES, MY LITTLE SHADOWLING YOU CAN HAVE AS MANY SNUGGLES AS YOU WANT!!!!

\- Tiny Virgil prefers grape juice in the purple sippy cup, whereas Tiny Patton needed only apple juice (NEVER GRAPE) in the blue sippy cup. When Logan made that error the first time, he cringed expecting a Patton Level Tantrum. Instead, he got a shrug from Tiny Virgil who just said “Is okay, Momma. You twy.” Logan decides right then and there that he LOVES Virgil and devotes an inordinate amount of time to making absolutely certain that he is happy.

\- Patton finds this precious beyond measure.

\- Roman isn’t on the best of terms with Virgil, even after they’d gone to get him back in Accepting Anxiety. So, he’s not surprised when Tiny Virgil is very wary around him. He is a little hurt, but he understands.

\- One day, while Tiny Virgil is coloring with Black Cauldron on the TV, Roman sits down on the couch next to him. Virgil glances at him, but doesn’t stop what he’s doing.

\- “What are you drawing, my dark little Prince?”

Tiny Virgil pauses for a moment, regarding him with surprisingly adult eyes, almost like he’s taking his measure.

\- “Favit aminal. Trash panda! See?” When Tiny Virgil shyly holds up his adorable drawing of a black and purple raccoon, looking for all the world like he expected the prince to laugh at it, Roman felt his heart break a little more.

\- “Virgil! That’s incredible! Truly, I love it. It reminds me of your new jacket.” Now Virgil frowned, hiding behind his bangs.

\- “Too ittle for jacket now. Don’t fit.” His voice sounded so sad, and Roman simply could not stand it.

\- With a flourish of his hands, he produced a small version of Virgil’s jacket. “How about this one? Will it do until we can make you big again?”

\- Tiny Virgil dropped his crayon, his mouth falling open in shock. He started to reach for it, then visibly stopped himself, looking up at Roman uncertainty.

\- “Why? You hate me. You just being nice cuz I’m small. You’ll hate me again when I’m big.”

\- Oh, something inside Roman’s heart just shattered at that sad little statement. What on Earth had he done to his Dark and Stormy Knight?

\- Roman sat forward, a very serious look on his face. “Virgil, I have NEVER hated you. I have disagreed with you, disliked how you made Thomas feel from time to time, but I have never hated you. I misunderstood you, and it was easier to paint you as a villain than to admit I had misjudged you. That was my failing, not yours. If I ever made you feel lesser or unwanted, you have my most sincere apologies. You are quite extraordinary, Virgil, and I assure you, I will like you even more when you’re big again.”

\- Tiny Virgil’s lower lip quivered, his brown eyes swimming with emotions. “… Promise?”

\- Roman extended his pinky finger, face still serious. “I give you my most solemn vow.”

\- Virgil hooked his pinky with Roman’s, then launched himself into Roman’s arms. That tiny hoodie became his favorite piece of clothing, and he absolutely refused to be parted from it.

\- Two weeks later, when Virgil wakes up normal sized, he is fully expecting everything to go back to the way it was.

\- Logan greets him with a warm smile, Patton envelopes him in a warm hug before cheerfully ruffling his hair and grabbing the grape juice from the fridge. Roman gives him a fierce hug that lifts his feet off the ground.

\- Virgil acts embarrassed, but nobody misses how he has to duck his head to wipe happy tears away or the small smile on his face.


End file.
